Over the Hills and Far Away
by Lady Borealis
Summary: To what extent will you go for your beloved? How much are you willing to sacrifice for your loved one? A One-shot Arwen Aragorn love story with a little Lúthien Beren at the beginning from the elf maidens POV


Hello out there to all you readers! This is my first fic published in ff.net ever and I'm so happy and nervous! Wiiiii! Please, I would really appreciate if after reading the fic you'll take some time to leave me a review, comment, suggestion, whatever, I would also gladly accept constructive criticism because it always helps, but don't waste your time with flames, it's useless.  
  
This story was inspired by the song of, in my opinion at least, one of the best groups ever: Over the Hills and Far Away from Nightwish. Please, if you don't have it go get it because it's awesome just like all their songs.  
  
Disclaimer: This characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to the wonderful mind of J.R.R.Tolkien.  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Over the Hills and Far Away By Fair Undomiel  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
A cool breeze refreshed the tree leaves from the heat of the sun, who was setting in the west, creating a game of multicolored rays of light in the darkening sky and over the earth. The daily journey of Ariën was complete and she was now able to rest from so arduous labor as the waves of Ulmo took her under the Earth to the west in a rhythmically peace. Soon the moon will appear in the sky as Tilion, always enchanted with the brilliancy of the sun, followed the ardent sphere.  
  
In the exact moment where the sun set but the moon still didn't raised from her sleep, a soft and melodious voice could be heard coming from within the beautiful and ever so green kingdom of Doriath. It was a song, a mixture of hope, sadness and, above all, love. The voice was that of a Nightingale. The voice was that of the fair Lúthien Tinúviël.  
  
The elven princess was sitting over the window in the house of Hírilorn, her gaze fixed on the north as her voice intoned the sweet melody. When the first star appeared on the sky, a small smile graced Lúthien's lips and warm hope covered her hopeless heart.  
  
Not even when Thingol, King of Doriath and Lord of Menegroth, entered the place did the elf maiden stopped her song nor turned back to regard the presence of his father. Much had happened in a short period of time to the fair lady and his father comprehended her behavior. So, ever so slowly as if floating instead of walking, Thingol came near Lúthien and remained silent, watching the fall of the night.  
  
"You need to understand, my child, that I cannot let that happen"  
  
Lúthien's song stopped. The sounds of the forest coming from the window, were the only melody heard for a couple of minutes. The elven princess's gaze still fixed in the north.  
  
"Wasn't your deepest desire, father, for me to find someone to give my heart to?"  
  
"Indeed, and there are a lot of suitable elves for you to choose. But a Men... that's impossible"  
  
"It is not impossible father!" exclaimed Lúthien turning over and locking her stormy grey eyes on his father's brown ones "You cannot decide with whom to fall in love, it just happens... just like it happened to me... and I love him with all my heart, body and soul"  
  
With a long sigh, Thingol went to the window and rest his hands on the veranda, letting the night cool air dance along with his long dark hair. Eyes closed suddenly opened and fixed on the same direction the fair lady's ones were just moments ago.  
  
"Even though you love him, you two still can't be together and that's something you must know" said the elven king and continued before Lúthien could say something "Your fates are different, while you're graced with immortality he's touched by the long hands of death and he could leave this world in any moment... In fact, I do not believe he will come back from this journey"  
  
Standing up from her kneeling position, Lúthien embraced her father and rested her head on his back. Her long raven curls falling over her white dress like a waterfall of black silk.  
  
"He promised me he will come back, and I believed him because my heart tells me to have faith. And if it is necessary I will wait all eternity for him" said Tinúviël with a smile on her face "And you also must know something father, our destinies may have been different but our paths have crossed, and now we share the same fate"  
  
"You really love him..." murmured Thingol.  
  
"Yes I do, ada" said Lúthien lovingly.  
  
The Lord of Menegroth stood there watching the first silver rays of the moon taint the sky, with her daughters arms around him. Sweet and happy melodies could be heard in different parts of the forest where the elves were celebrating another day of joy and happiness in the surface of Middle Earth. And though he should be happy as well, he couldn't, for his heart was weeping for the fate of her beloved daughter. He couldn't allow such union not now nor ever, though it was clear that his Tinúviël was deeply in love with that mortal, and even though it hurt him greatly he was none to interfere with her happiness.  
  
With a sigh, and gently disentangling himself from Lúthien's arms, Thingol regained his royal composure and facing his daughter he took her face in his hands.  
  
"You're my most precious treasure, my dear Lúthien Tinúviël, and I want you to be happy... and if your happiness lies with that men... so be it. But he will have to prove his worth before I could accept him"  
  
It was very well known amongst the Firstborns the beauty of the fair Lúthien, but all of that became a lie the moment the elf heard her father's words. The loveliest of the smiles was drew in her pale pink lips and her grey eyes were clearer than ever, with tiny silver sparks shining from within their depths. Her figure was surrounded by a light, Tinúviël was shining with happiness and love. Two salty tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"He will prove his worth, father. I have faith in him and so should you"  
  
"That, my daughter, only time will tell" said Thingol.  
  
Giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, Elwe Singollo left the house without saying anything else. Once her father was gone, Lúthien went again to her place on the window and contemplated the beauty of the stars and the moon with a smile of hope on her face. This time she looked at the north with longing not with sadness, with hope not with despair.  
  
"I will wait all eternity for you to come back to me, Beren, because you hold my heart. My love will always reach you... wherever you are... over the hills and far away..."  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Standing over one of the many verandas of Imladris was Arwen Undomiel, her midnight black hair dancing with the wind while her grey eyes were fixed on the south. An aura of sadness but also of hope surrounded the elven princess, whose beauty hadn't been seen in the face of Middle Earth since the days of her great grandmother the fair Lúthien Tinúviël. And neither of them would have even thought that their fates were bond together in a way, for both have given away their life grace for a mortal.  
  
And standing there, Arwen silently prayed for the great Ilúvatar to look after her beloved as her heart went out to him. A ray of sun shone on a crystalline tear that fell to the floor with a soundless sound. And it was in this same condition her father, who was looking for her all over the place, found the Evenstar.  
  
The bearer of the great Vilya knew of the pain and despair the elf maiden was going through, and also knew of the great love that kept her alive in this times of darkness. But though he had raised him personally and knew what he was born to be, he couldn't just allow him to be the owner of her beloved star.  
  
"You should go rest for a while, my daughter"  
  
"I'm fine, father, I do not need rest" said Arwen without moving from her position.  
  
Silently, Elrond walked to the veranda and stood beside her daughter looking at the far away peaks of the Misty Mountains that ran miles away even for the kin sight of the elf. Moments of complete silence passed before the Lord of Imladris speak.  
  
"Your time here is reaching an end Arwen, and so will his one day. The difference is that you're given a new life in the ever beautiful Valinor, where no evil nor dead can reach you" explained Elrond looking at the south "There's nothing for you here, except pain and dead"  
  
In a swift and graceful movement, the fair lady turned and faced her father, her long black hair and her silk blue dress following her pace.  
  
"Yes there is, there is something for me here father... there's love and hope. I don't want a life in Valinor, as beautiful as it is, for you want it or not the long hands of dead have already reached me..."  
  
At hearing those true but hurtful words, Elrond turned his face to the other side, trying to hide the pain his heart was feeling from his daughter. But Undomiel would have none of that. Taking his face delicately in her soft hands she made his father faced her so he could see her smile.  
  
"Do not be in pain, my dear father, this is what I want, this is what I chose"  
  
"Arwen..." said the elf taking hold of her hands.  
  
"I love him, with all my heart. Taking me away from him will also bring death to me"  
  
Turning again to the veranda, Elrond contemplated the darkening sky and the first stars appear on it, sparkling bright amongst the darkness surrounding them. And that was what Arwen was, a star sparkling bright in this dark hours, Undomiel, the Evenstar. Though he didn't want to see it, the light of the elven princess was slowly diminishing and only her beloved could bring back her spark, for as long as their hearts were apart the more the light diminished.  
  
A long sigh escaped the lips of the elven lord. So much truth was behind his daughters words... but he still couldn't nor wanted to see it. His daughter, the most beautiful elf maiden in the winter of the Firstborns, giving up her immortality, giving up her race for a mere man. Not that he didn't love his foster son, he did almost as much as he loved his own children, but still...  
  
"I don't want to lose you... I don't want you to forget about your kin..."  
  
"Ada..." whispered Arwen in her sweet voice "...I will never forget my kin, nor you. And you're not losing me, you're gaining a son... Ada, I love you"  
  
"I love you too, my daughter"  
  
For a long moment, father and daughter remained there holding each other and just enjoying the other's company. Night have already fallen over the valley, the silver moon was reflected on the calm stream that surrounded the house, the stars sparkling bright in Undomiel's hair. Elrond's heart wept at the thought of such beauty tainted by the shadow of mortality, but it had been his daughter decision, his daughter happiness lies with mortality and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"If that makes you happy, Arwen, so be it, there's nothing I could do against that. But have in mind that he had undertaken a very important and dangerous journey... and he may not be back" explained Elrond in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"He will be back... my hearts tells me so... my hope had not died yet"  
  
Looking one last time to the south and to the menacing shadow coming from the East, Elrond walked back to the house, leaving Arwen alone in the veranda. However, before entering the great halls he stopped and turned over regarding the still figure of his daughter looking far away at the distance. Deciding against it, he didn't say anything and with an inaudible sigh entered the house.  
  
Arwen was aware of his father presence but she didn't pay attention to it. She loved him, sure, immensely, and was very aware of her father's despair at her choice. But as much as she loved him, her heart belonged purely and completely to a man, a ranger, a mortal and she will do anything just for him.  
  
And as the moon and the stars played in the night sky, the fair Arwen Undomiel remained standing in the veranda, praying to Ilúvatar to watch over her beloved. A spark of hope shone from within the depths of her grey eyes, for as long as she hold onto the love they shared there was nothing in this world, not even death, that could bring her down.  
  
"I will wait all eternity for you to come back to me, Estel, because you hold my heart. My love will always reach you... wherever you are... over the hills and far away..."  
  
.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*- .-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.  
  
Fin 


End file.
